


Double-Date with the Spider Brothers

by Badboylover24



Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss/Pentniss scene based on AxelGear’s YouTube video Arackniss Week Day 6: Human, Double Dating, M/M, Sequel to Grazie Sorrisi, mentions of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Day 4 of RadioDust/Pentniss Valentine’s Week: The Spider Brothers and their boyfriends go on a double-date together, and said boyfriends talk to each other on how they won their spiders’ hearts.
Relationships: Alastor & Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162265
Kudos: 43





	Double-Date with the Spider Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop. Check out AxelGear’s YouTube video Arackniss Week Day 6: Human to get the Arackniss/Pentniss scene’s joke.

“Al, can ya help me with this zipper please?” Angel asked, turning to show his boyfriend the zipper at the back of the cyan top he’s wearing.

“Of course, dear,” Alastor replied, walking up to him. “Just keep your back straight for me so I don’t pinch anything.” He then took the zipper and zipped it up with ease, making sure his fur doesn’t get caught.

“Thanks, babe,” Angel replied, grabbing his black jacket. “I ‘preciate it. Gotta make sure this double-date goes smoothly, and ‘pearance counts.”

“I agree, darling,” Alastor replied, straightening his own jacket as his boyfriend puts his on. “I must admit though that I’m surprised your brother has a lover as well.”

“Hey, c’mon,” Angel protested lightly with a smile as he touched up his makeup at the mirror. “Nissy’s capable of romance too; he’s just a bit on the quiet side.”

“I understand; I meant his lover. I mean, _Sir Pentious_? That snake demon who attacked the hotel when I first came here?”

“Yeah, Cherri ‘n’ I were surprised ourselves when we found out but are cool with it. We kinda find it cute cuz of the size difference.”

“Does your…father know about them?”

“Penn, yeah. The relationship, no. We know how our old man is, so Penn agreed to the business partnership with Pops as their later ‘fair’s cover-up.”

“Understandable. I wonder how they…what’s that slang again? Hooked up?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Angel answered, getting up to help straighten the redhead’s tie. “Anyway, ya can ask him yerself on the double-date. That’s why Nissy ‘n’ I agreed to it so ya get along. Just promise me that ya go easy on Penn? I’m sure he’s nervous ‘bout it after yer first battle with ‘im.” Alastor put his arms loosely around his spider with a warm smile.

“For you, _mon Ange_ , anything.” And he gave him an Eskimo kiss on the nose to make Angel giggle before freeing him. “Well, shall we go then?”

“Right behind ya, babe,” Angel replied, grabbing his black purse before following his boyfriend out of his room.

~*~*~

Over at Arackniss’s place, Pentious was before the living room wall mirror, fixing up his tie to make himself more presentable. But he was so nervous that he fixed his tie _five times_ already. Those painful memories with Alastor destroying his zeppelin with a quick snap of his fingers were driving him up the wall.

“Penn, are ya ready yet?” Arackniss asked from the bathroom. “I got Anthony’s text saying they’re leaving the hotel now, and I told him we’ll see him at the restaurant in half an hour.”

“Uh, just about, Nissy,” he answered, straightening his Hat for the _tenth time_ already. “I’m just nervous about this double-date; I don’t want a repeat with Alastor and my zeppelin.”

“Don’t worry,” Arackniss replied. “Anthony said he—Wait, what’s that?”

“What’s what?” the snake asked, still checking himself in the mirror.

“That sound. Ya don’t hear it?”

“I hear my heart pounding in my ears; I apologize if it’s—“ He jumped with a cry at the sound of his boyfriend’s scream, followed by three loud gunshots. He panted as his heartbeat increased from a moment ago.

“Not the _fuck_ again, Anthony!” he heard the spider yell as he slithered over to the bathroom.

“Nissy, what happened?!” he cried to the spider putting his gun back into his holster. He also saw a trickle of smoke billowing out of an open sink cabinet drawer.

“Anthony left one of his toys running in my sink drawer,” Arackniss sighed, rubbing his aching head. “ _Again!_ And in case you’re wondering why we didn’t just turn it off, I just don’t want _either_ of us to touch it.”

“Oh,” Pentious replied with an awkward blush. “Well, I’m sure your brother washes it. But I agree it’s not a good idea to leave it running in there; it drains the battery.”

“Let’s…just…go,” Arackniss breathed, grabbing his hat and jacket. “I feel awkward just thinking about it.”

“Uh, right,” the snake replied, following him. “Sorry, Nissy.”

“It’s fine; I’m just glad I kept ya from touching it.”

~*~*~

A short while later, Arackniss and Pentious arrived at the restaurant and went up to the hostess.

“How may I help you tonight, gentlemen?”

“We’re here to join Alastor and Angel Dust?” Arackniss answered, and the hostess smiled in reply.

“Ah, you must be Arackniss and Sir Pentious. Alastor told me to expect you two. Please follow me.” So the pair did so and followed her into the restaurant.

Arackniss and Pentious saw that the restaurant is quite nice, almost a mix between a Parisian restaurant and a Venetian restaurant. The food served to the guests were French and/or Italian cuisines, and the décor included paintings of famous places in Paris, France, and Venice, Italy. The owner must be both French and Italian; the atmosphere just has that sort of feel to it.

It wasn’t long before the hostess has brought the spider and snake over to a private table where Alastor was sitting next to Angel and telling him something to make him laugh.

“Anthony.” Hearing his brother, Angel turned and smiled at him before hugging him.

“Nissy, ya made it!” Arackniss only gave him a scolding look.

“Anthony, mind telling me why ya left one of your toys on in my sink drawer again?” His brother blinked with surprise.

“The orange one? I was wondering where I left it.” If Alastor was drinking his red wine, he would’ve spat it out in surprise. Instead, he just greeted the shorter spider awkwardly.

“Uh, nice to see you again, Arackniss.” The sniper turned to him with a warm smile.

“Hello, Alastor. Uh, sorry ya hafta hear that part out loud.”

“Oh, it’s perfectly fine,” the Radio Demon assured him with the smile still on his face. “I’ve heard incidents far more awkward.”

“After Nissy’s reaction, ‘awkward’ would be an understatement,” Pentious mumbled to himself softly.

“Whazat, Penn?” Angel asked.

“Nothing!” The snake and his short boyfriend then joined the other couple at the table, and Pentious had the unfortunate luck of being between Arackniss and _Alastor_.

Surprisingly, dinner was going smoothly. Alastor and Pentious had to hold back their laughter when Arackniss spat into his drink in shock from Angel telling him that he ordered frog legs. The taller spider and Radio Demon were surprised in a good way when Pentious told them about finding out that Cherri and Molly are dating each other. The snake and his boyfriend enjoyed hearing from Alastor and Angel about New Orleans from their previous access to the Living World. And Arackniss fails to _not_ laugh when Angel talked about how he nearly killed Charlie from cuteness overload just by showing her a video of Vaggie rocking Fat Nuggets in her arms like a baby and singing a Spanish lullaby to him.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Angel then said as his brother was pulling himself together. “I just need to call the girls to see how they’re doin’ with Nuggsy.” He then kissed Alastor on the cheek before getting up from the table. “I’ll be a few minutes, babe.”

“Alright, darling. Say hello to them for us.”

“Hey, Penn,” Arackniss then said to his boyfriend as his brother left, “I just need to leave a bit too for the bathroom. I’ll be back soon, okay?” He then kissed Pentious on the cheek before leaving the table as well. The kiss left the snake in a lovestruck daze for a moment or two when…

 _Oh, no! I’m left alone with the Radio Demon!_ Pentious tried to think of something without panicking when Alastor spoke to him.

“You truly are in love with him, aren’t you?” The question made the snake’s cheeks turn pink a little.

“Uh, yes, I am…He’s really sweet when you get past his quiet demeanor.”

“Yes, I feel the same way for Angel once I got past his innuendos,” Alastor chuckled lightly as he took a bite of his jambalaya. “Speaking of our beloved spiders, how _did_ you win over Arackniss?” Pentious blinked with surprise and confusion at the redhead before he could take a bite of his spaghetti Alfredo.

“You mean…Angel never told you that story?”

“He said I could ask you myself; he must think Arackniss would be too embarrassed to talk about it.”

“Yes, Arackniss can have that sort of adorable shyness on him from time to time,” Pentious replied with a shrug.

“Tell you what,” Alastor suggested. “I’ll tell you how I won Angel’s heart first, and then you tell me _your_ love story. No Overlord handshake required.”

Pentious then thought about it. He is rather curious about how the Radio Demon and Angel got together since no one else told him about it, and Alastor made it sound like a fair deal since he decided to go first to make him more comfortable.

“Alright.” Alastor’s smile seemed to have brightened before he began his story:

“Well, I guess it all started when I first came to the hotel to help Charlie and Vaggie. When I first met Angel and asked what he could do, he offered to…‘suck my dick.’ I turned down his offer bluntly, and he seemed to have taken it well.

“After that unpleasant start, I thought he was just another…well, you know. But then, I remembered my mother telling me to judge others before knowing _more_ about them. I took her words for it, especially when I recalled seeing a spark of relief in Angel’s eyes after I refused the blowjob. It’s as if he wanted me to refuse it instead of lunging at him and having my way with him like all the other men he serviced. I merely granted his wish without realizing it, letting him see what kind of person I am that he likes.

“Since that day, I did my best to get to know Angel better despite his innuendos, and I’m glad I endured it. I saw the kind of person that he is, the ‘who’re’ he acted to be because of the abuse he went through in life and death. I can see that his innuendos are caused by his abusive father and by Valentino, and I wanted to help him but feared for my reputation.

“Then came that fateful day Angel came back to the hotel, beaten and violated far worse than before. Charlie and Vaggie thought it was the last straw and wanted to fight Valentino to win back Angel’s soul contract. That’s when Angel lost it, telling us that he doesn’t want them to because he doesn’t want them to get hurt. He then confessed in tears that he overheard Valentino bragging to VOX and Velvet that he and his boys could rape the girls and not get into trouble for it with Lucifer and Lilith, stating that ‘they don’t a shit about their brat or her hotel’. Angel doesn’t know if Valentino was drunk, high, or sober but didn’t want to take that chance.

“That was when I’ve finally realized my love for Angel and took it upon _myself_ to fight for him after letting Charlie’s parents know about his attempt of treason. I defeated Valentino and shattered the chains of the soul contract to free Angel. Despite his defeat, Valentino tried to fight me again to get Angel back, but the Royal Couple appeared in time. They weren’t happy about someone threatening their daughter like that and wanted to erase him to make an example out of him. But VOX begged them to spare him, so they instead eternally punished the pair with an eternal restraining order, forbidding them to never again come near Angel, the hotel, _or_ its inhabitants, let alone reclaim Angel.

“A few days later, Angel asked me why I risked my life for his freedom, so I told him the truth. As it turned out, he felt the same for me but feared I was out of his league. But we retuned each other’s love and became the item that we are today.”

Pentious was in awe by the story. He had heard on the news about Alastor beating Valentino to free Angel and the Royal Couple punishing Valentino and VOX. Heck, he heard that VOX has beaten the blood out of Katie Killjoy for opening the story publicly and making Val a laughingstock. Seriously, she ended up a bloody mess while VOX had not a single scratch on his screen. The snake just never heard about through Alastor’s point of view.

“My stars, that…that was incredible. I never expected the Radio Demon to lay down his life for another, but I guess that’s how love affects you.” He then looked away in shame. “I doubt my story of how I won Arackniss’s love is as epic as yours.”

“It’s not about the epic, my friend,” Alastor assured him. “It’s about the romance. Please enlighten me.”

“Well,” Pentious started hesitantly, “I guess it started when Pentious and I first met in this bar, a few days after you destroyed my zeppelin. When I first laid eyes on Arackniss, the first thing that popped into his head was his brother. He admitted that he _is_ Angel’s older brother, and he bought me a drink to apologize for him. He explained that _someone_ should since Angel wasn’t going to himself.

“We then talked and got acquainted better over a few drinks. He was quite fascinated with my inventive genius; I’ve even shown him a couple of my plans for future weapons. Arackniss then asked how I’d like to form a business partnership with his father, saying he might be interested in my work. I was more nervous and hesitant at first (given who Henroin is), but Arackniss offered to put in a good word for me as moral support. So I agreed and brought a few plans a couple of days later as examples.

“It went better as I had hoped. Henroin was impressed with my work and agreed to the partnership, thinking I could do some research on some of the Angel Weapons the Mafia stole a while back to use to _both_ of our advantages. He had even agreed to have Arackniss stay at my estate with me as my bodyguard and assist me in my work. Arackniss and I soon became the best of friends shortly after.

“But shortly after, that friendship with Arackniss started growing into a crush on him. He was empathic, understanding, adorable, brave…I was practically falling in love with him. But I was afraid he’s either homophobic like his father or in love with another.

“A few months later as we were working on a couple of upgrades to his sniper, I got up the courage to ask Arackniss if he’s seeing anyone, romantic wise. To my delight first and shock second, he bluntly told me no because he was a ‘short, ugly killer’ and that he’s not worth anyone’s love. I was upset that he would think so lowly of himself and without thinking blurted out that I’m in love with him for who he is inside and out.

“When he gave me that look of shock and surprise at my confession, I realized what I had said and rushed out of my workshop and up to my room before he could reply. I thought I heard him call for me, but I was too upset to consider it. I threw myself onto my bed and cried, knowing very well I messed up and not even thinking about locking the door.

“About five minutes later, Arackniss came into my room and sat beside me on the bed, wanting to talk to me. I know I can’t avoid him forever, so I looked up to face him and prepared myself for the worst heartbreak ever. Instead, he took my face into his upper hands…and kissed me on the lips.

“We broke the kiss a minute later, and he told me that he has fallen for me a few months back as well for my smarts and charm as well as my handsome dominance. He was scared that I was out of his league because of how he sees himself, but after what I said to him, he felt like he had a chance with me and decided to tell me how he feels. In my happiness, I took him into my embrace, kissed him passionately…and made love to him.

“After we made love, we vowed in bed and each other’s embrace to never tell Henroin about our new relationship, fearing he may try to tear us apart. The two of us have been together since then.”

Alastor was in silent awe when Pentious finished; he wasn’t even giving out any staticky white noise. The Victorian inventor was afraid he broke him until he spoke up with an impressed smile.

“Sounds to me we have more in common than you’ve realized, my friend. We both thought our respective spiders were out of our leagues but overcame that self-doubt in the end. And our spiders loved us back in return in the end because they didn’t think we felt that way until we told them. Your story may not be as epic as mine, but as I’ve said before: it’s not about the epic; it’s about the romance. And your story was _very_ romantic.”

Pentious was surprised at his words. He wasn’t expecting that sort of compliment, let alone make an impressive first impression. But after hearing Alastor’s words, he realized that he was right. The two of them _do_ have a bit in common; who knows what more common grounds the two of them may share. They may later end up as brothers-in-law through their spiders.

Pentious then chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I guess I was quite romantic, wasn’t I? Nissy even said that I couldn’t possibly be an ‘old man’ as others put it because no old man could be _that_ incredible as the top.”

“Ah, you too?” Alastor replied as he took a sip of wine. “Angel loves it when I’m the top as well on _our_ special nights.”

“Let me guess,” Pentious replied with a smirk. “The tentacles?”

“That, and the blindfold,” Alastor answered with a wink. “He was right when he said it’s exciting.”

“Hmm,” Pentious replied with interest. “Maybe I should try that out with Nissy~” As the two of them shared a laugh, their spider boyfriends eavesdropped on them from behind the corner.

“I knew they’d get along great,” Angel purred, hugging his smirking brother.

“I can’t believe Al kicked Val’s ass for ya,” Arackniss chuckled lightly.

“ _I_ can’t believe he he was upgradin’ yer sniper when he told ya his feelings for ya,” Angel countered.

 _Touché_ , Arackniss thought before asking his brother something with interest.

“So…a blindfold, huh?”

“Yeah,” Angel answered with a wink. “When yer wearin’ it, ya can’t see—thus _not_ know—what’s gonna happen. That makes it excitin’~Ya two _should_ try it.”

 _Maybe I_ will _~_ Arackniss thought as they went to join their boyfriends.


End file.
